Spider-Man
Spider-Man is a character from Marvel comics, arguably the company's mascot. He appears in the 23rd episode of Death Battle, Batman VS Spider-Man, where he fought DC's flagship hero, Batman. Biography Peter Parker was orphaned at a very young age, and was constantly bullied as he grew up as a fiercely intelligent boy in high school. But then, he got bit by a radioactive spider when on a field trip, giving him superhuman abilities. He at first used them for personal gain, but when a criminal that Peter lets escape kills his Uncle Ben, Peter finds out that with great power comes great responsibility, and dedicated his life to helping people as the heroic Spider-Man. Death Battle Info Background *Age: 25 *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 165 lbs. *Secret Identity: Peter Parker *I.Q.: 250 *Orphan *Science Major Web Shooters *Twin Wrist-Mounted *Carousel Loaded *Webbing dissolves in 1 hour *Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi *Webbing is strong enough to restrain the Hulk Spider Powers *Wall Crawling *Superhuman Strength (Bench Press: 10 ton; Top Speed: 200 mph) *Superhuman Speeds & Reflexes *Superhuman Stamina & Durability *Foreign Chemical Resistance *Spider Sense Feats *Has defeated the Hulk *Member of the Fantastic Four & the Avengers *Developed unique ways of the spider martial art *Has more girlfriends than any other superhero *Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the Ultimate Mutant Weaknesses *Durabilty has limits *Spider Sense can be tricked of disruption by specialized drugs *Arguably naive *Anti-Spider Pesticide Ethyl Chloride Compared to Batman Spider-Man *Stronger & Faster *Spider Sense counters stealth *Batman's gases & drugs do not effect the Spider Sense *Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts *Main Villain (Green Goblin) shares some similarities with Batman *No easily discovered exploitable weaknesses Batman *Smarter & more strategic *Armor held up for the most part *Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others *200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers *Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spider-Man's speed & boldness DBX Spider-Man will appear as a combatant in a future episode of DBX, where he's speculated to fight Mikasa Ackerman from the Attack on Titan manga/anime. Gallery Spider-Man 07.jpg|Spider-Man as he appears in the Sam Raimi trilogy portrayed by Tobey Maguire Amazing-spiderman.jpg|Spider-Man as he appears in The Amazing Spider-Man portrayed by Andrew Garfield Spiderman ASM2.png|Spider-Man as he appears in The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Tom_Holland_as_Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man in Captain America: Civil War portrayed by Tom Holland Spiderman Sprite.gif|Sprite for DEATH BATTLE! Spidey_1.png|Spider-Man from "Ultimate Spider-Man" The_Spectacular_Spider-Man.png|Spider-Man from "The Spectacular Spider-Man" Spiderman-1994-spiderman-the-animated-series-1994-29730882-281-211.jpg|Spider-Man from the Animated Series (1994) 18781213.jpg|Spider-Man from "The New Animated Series (2003)" Marvel Comics - Spider Man Retro Tin Sign.png|Spider Man Retro Tin Sign Trivia *Spider-Man is the third Marvel comics character on Death Battle. **He is the first Marvel character to fight Batman, the second would be Captain America. Unlike Cap, Spider-Man was able to defeat Batman. *Spider-Man is the second Marvel character to face a DC comics opponent, the first being Rogue. *Spider-Man's sprite is ripped from the Marvel vs Capcom series, with his lines being ripped from Marvel vs Capcom 3, where he was voiced by Josh Keaton. *Spider-Man is also the seventh Death Battle Combatant to be featured on The Desk of Death Battle hosted by Jocelyn the Intern herself. **In addition, he is the second Death Battle Combatant to appear on The Desk of Death Battle more then once, the first one being Batman. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Emperor's Favorite Combatants